1. Field of the Invention
A fiber optic buffer tube storage device with an integrated bend limiter for mounting fiber optical cable on an outer surface of a housing while enabling storage of buffer tubes within an inner area of the housing.
2. Description of Background Art
Once a fiber cable enters a fiber closure, the jacket disposed around the fiber cable is normally removed and the individual fibers are exposed. This is needed to prepare the fibers for termination or splicing. Flexible buffer tubes are then inserted onto the fiber cables to prevent the fiber cables from inadvertent breakage. Some fibers, that are to be terminated at a later date, are normally placed within storage trays with no buffer tube protection. Buffer tubes, that are to be used at a later date, are also placed within the same storage trays. This causes entanglement between the buffer tubes and the fibers. Separation between the buffer tubes and the fibers is required to minimize the possible damage to the fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide both a fiber optic buffer tube storage device together with an integrated bend limiter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic buffer tube storage device with an integrated bend limiter wherein tabs are provided for retaining fiber optical cable on an outer surface of a housing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic buffer tube storage device with an integrated bend limiter wherein tabs are provided for retaining buffer tubes within the housing during nonuse. The tabs prevent the buffer tubes from being accidentally removed from the housing.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a fiber optic buffer tube storage device with an integrated bend limiter including a support with a housing. The housing includes a first end mounted on the support and a distal end projecting outwardly therefrom. The housing has an outer surface for retaining a fiber optical cable and an inner area disposed within the housing for storing buffer tubes during nonuse. Tabs are provided that project substantially orthogonally outwardly from the distal end of the housing for retaining fiber optical cable on the outer surface of the housing. Tabs are also provided that project substantially orthogonally inwardly from the distal end of the housing for retaining buffer tubes within the housing during nonuse.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description